Always
by Sweeter Than Fiction
Summary: One Direction. Zayn wakes up from a bad dream in the middle of the night and turns to Louis for comfort. Zouis, Slash.


**Zayn wakes up from a bad dream in the middle of the night and turns to Louis for comfort. Zouis One shot. SLAshhhh.**

**Zayn's POV.**

I woke up dripping with sweat. I was out of breath. Panting as if I had just run a marathon. I had an awful dream that everyone in the band had been shot right in front of me. It was one of those dreams where everything just felt incredibly real, and it was horrible.

I got out of my bed and snuck into Louis' room. He was out cold sleeping in his bed. I slid in next to him and pulled the blanket up. I don't know what it was, but being with Louis, I just felt safe. This had happened a few times before, but I would always leave before he would wake up.

I looked over at Louis; he wasn't facing me. He was shirtless and I took a moment to look over him. His back was nicely toned and muscular. I just felt safe around him. Louis was always my favorite from the band. Always.

I laid awake for the next hour, playing my dream over and over. It was so terrible, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I slowly moved closer to Louis and put my arm around him. My hand moved up and down his perfect chest as I inhaled his heavenly scent. I placed a kiss on the back of his neck and inched even closer to him, until it looked like we were one.

I don't know what came over me, I just felt so protected around Louis. I suppose I had feelings for him then, but I was sure they weren't mutual. There was no way that they were.

I was being selfish as my hand traveled down his stomach to his waistline. This wasn't right. I wasn't thinking right. But I knew what I wanted, and that was Louis.

My hand slipped inside his sweatpants and moved downwards. He wasn't wearing any underwear. My erection was now pressing against Louis. My hand reached the base of his length. I could feel the little amount of hair surrounding it. I kissed his neck again as I grasped the base of his dick. I slowly began to move my hand upwards until I reached the top. And then I moved it downwards at the same speed.

I continued this pace until he was completely hard. From what I could feel, he was bigger than me. I then took my hand away and carefully moved myself down the bed. I cautiously pulled his sweatpants off his hips and down off his feet. Louis was now completely naked in front of me.

He moved slightly so he was now lying on his back. He was still hard and I could see Louis perfectly now. The moon cast a beautiful light onto him through the window.

I moved in between his legs and lied down on my stomach, my feet hung off the bed. I held his length at the base and placed my mouth on the tip. It was wrong, but I stopped caring.

I sucked him slowly at first, but as I got into it, I quickened my pace. I took his erection in my mouth all the way to the base. It was euphoric. I never experienced such pleasure. I continued to suck him until I felt two hands being place on the back of my head.

I stopped sucking him and froze. I looked up and met Louis' eyes. He seemed the be very calm. And that's when I noticed he was smiling.

"Well, don't stop." He whispered. "It was just getting good."

I smiled and then returned to his dick. I placed it back in my mouth and quickened my pace even more. Louis tilted his head back and moaned softly. This didn't feel real. I never thought that Louis could have feelings for me.

Louis began to moan louder and bucked into my mouth a couple times. He released inside of my mouth and I swallowed it.

I moved up on the bed next to him and cuddled up to his side. Instinctively, he put an arm around me.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Do you want to?" I whispered back.

Louis nodded. He moved down to my sweatpants and removed them immediately. He pumped my length a few times quickly, before putting it in his mouth.

I was trying not to make too much noise and wake the others, but Louis was amazing. It didn't take long before I felt myself releasing into Louis' mouth. He swallowed it all.

Louis returned to his position next to me and placed his arm back around me, pulling me close.

"So, why did you come in here?" He asked, kissing my head.

"I don't know. I just had a bad dream and decided to come in with you. Every time that I had a bad dream actually, I would come in here with you. I just feel safe and protected around you. I hope you don't think that's weird." I replied.

"Not at all, love. Not at all. I will protect you from anything." Louis said, as we both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
